


Character study-James Part II

by iwtv



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Gen, M/M, after Charlestown, flint broods and thinks about his new quartermaster, going into season 3, the shortest piece I've written!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwtv/pseuds/iwtv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He stands at the helm and ponders it. He keeps going over the man’s features in his mind, lingering over them. He realizes with a start this is a dangerous thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Character study-James Part II

News of the betrayal sits on him like a stone for days. Even during times of war he cannot, it seems, trust his own crew. He had thought them all united with common purpose, untied under a banner of black; they against the world, against Charlestown. It had sparked like a flame in his breast, when he and Charles Vane had returned so victorious. No pirates as prisoner, not after this day. Those had been his words.

And then the flame was extinguished, blown out of existence. His crew, lying and stealing the gold from under his nose. In league with Rackham. 

He supposed it was all the same. It was not as though the hate that festered within had been wiped clean just because of Charlestown.

Silver had broken the news. Now, after long days of brooding his attention shifts at last, seeming to become re-shaped with the coming dawn and new day. He thinks of the dark, curly haired quartermaster much differently. No longer does he seem the conniving, preening man who snaked his way into the crew. Now, with roguish clothes and beard and one leg short, he is re-shaped in more ways than one.

He stands at the helm and ponders it. He keeps going over the man’s features in his mind, lingering over them. He realizes with a start this is a dangerous thing.

Dangerous because he is struggling hard—too hard—to deny the pull Silver has on him.

He tilts the wheel, assuring the helmsman he is not needed. He likes this, likes physically commanding his ship, though he does not have opportunity often enough. The sea breeze sweeps across the deck, bringing light moisture with it. He breaths it in deeply and inhales the phantom scent of Silver along with it. 

Yes, this is dangerous. But then again, he is a dangerous man.


End file.
